This invention relates to a cup dispenser and more particularly to a dispensing mechanism for dispensing cups or similar articles employing a universal adjustment means.
There exists a great number of dispensers in the prior art which purportedly function to accommodate a great variety of cups. For example, drinking cups are available in hot or cold paper, foam or plastic. Present cups can vary in regard to their dimensions according to their fluid volume and may vary from six ounces to up to twenty-four ounces. As indicated, these cups can be fabricated from many different materials such as plastic, paper and foam and hence, the characteristics and qualities of the cups vary greatly in regard to strength, rigidity, and resiliency as well as other mechanical considerations.
The prior art is replete with a great number of dispensers which are commercially available and are indicated as universal dispensers. An example of such universal dispensers may be had by referring to a publication of the American Can Company of New York, New York. A manual entitled, "Universal Dispensers", Form A-471 shows such dispensers for accommodating various cup sizes. The dispensers are available as pull type dispensers which are hung on a wall and the cup is withdrawn from the opened bottom end. Other dispensers operate in an inverted position where the cup is pulled up from the top opened end. These dispensers are referred to as inverted dispensers and are basically hung opposite to the pull type. Still other dispensers are referred to as recessed dispensers. These dispensers are adapted for mounting within a cabinet or counter and the cup is pulled out from the top opened end to facilitate use and so on. In a recessed dispenser, additional cups are added through the opened top in order to fill the dispenser as required.
A major problem regarding all such dispensers is the ability for the dispenser to accommodate a great variety of cup sizes and cups fabricated from different materials. The problem is a relatively formidable one in that a paper cup of the same size as a plastic cup can be more easily damaged by a dispenser as it is withdrawn and so on.
Accordingly, such dispensers employ an adjustable jaw mechanism to enable the dispenser to accommodate a number of given cup sizes within a predetermined range. The above described dispensers as distributed by the American Can Company employ a jaw mechanism which consists of an integral bracket arrangement. A slotted steel band is secured about the center portion of the bracket arrangement and is coupled to an adjusting mechanism whereby the diameter of the band can be varied according to the cup size by means of a screw driver adjustment which allows the user to vary the diameter of the band to accommodate the cup size. This adjustment is made by placing a number of cups into the dispenser and then by adjusting the mechanisms until a proper removal or dispensing action is afforded. A suitable example of such a mechanism is shown in the above described brochure and referred to in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 under the paragraph entitled "How to Adjust your Dixie Adjustable Dispenser".
The adjustment mechanism as briefly described above is compeltely contingent upon the mechanical ability of the user. It is further noted that the mechanism described can provide adjustment in discrete predetermined steps strictly dependent upon the spacing of the slots in the metal band associated with the jaws. It is also indicated that the device requires different adjustment for the same size cup fabricated from different materials. The type of adjustment is also completely discretionary in regard to the user as one can vary the amount of force necessary to withdraw a cup by a slight variation or adjustment of the screw and hence, in this manner, the tension on the cup can be varied from a light pull action to a relatively heavy pull action. A particular problem regarding such dispensers is that one, depending upon the adjustments and so on, can withdraw more than one cup with a single pull. This, of course, is not a serious problem but is a problem which results in the unnecessary use and dispensing of additional cups when only one is desired.
Further problems which exist in the prior art devices involve access to the adjusting means in the case of recessed dispensers which make them relatively difficult to adjust and maintain.
The present apparatus describes a new and improved dispensing mechanism which is capable of infinite adjustability while providing a mechanism which can be preset according to predetermined graduations existing on a scale associated with the mechanism. This therefore eliminates the trial and error approach of adjusting jaws as above described.
A further feature of the present invention enables one to implement a recessed dispenser wherein adjustment and operation of the same is simple and economical as compared to those depicted by the prior art. The universal adjustment apparatus according to this invention enables reliable operation with cups of varying diameters and fabricated from different materials, while providing means operative to decrease the possibility of removing more than one cup at a time and hence, reducing the waste associated with certain prior art dispensers which may not be properly adjusted.